The Right Kind of Wrong
by Alethea Kage
Summary: Amiboshi/OC This is the story of two people who should never have met. Watch what happens as they fall in love and break all the rules. (ongoing)
1. The Meeting

The Right Kind of Wrong  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
  
  
  
D/c Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me. But you knew that already didn't you? The only characters that are mine are Lina, and anyone else who isn't in the show.  
  
A/n This fic takes place in our world. To make this all work, I made Miaka and Yui 17. Lina is 15. Everyone else is that same age they were in the show.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
  
"Are you sure Chiriko?" Lina Yuki leaned against the doorway. "It's supposed to be a really kickin' party."   
  
The 13 year-old looked up from his textbook, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Lina but I have to study(1), and then I have to go to the Suzaku meeting."  
  
"CHIRIKO! Since when do YOU need to study? And can't you blow off the meeting for once?" She pleaded to her friend. "Besides if you don't come, I'll be all alone…what if some creep attacks me?"  
  
Chiriko smiled. "I pity any creep who attacks Lina Yuki. Why don't you ask someone else?"  
  
"I already did. They're all busy, ya know considering they're all part of Suzaku, plus Nuriko said that he saw some Seiryuu punk around here."  
  
"A member of Seiryuu was snooping around here again? I'm sorry Lina, but this means that I definetly won't be able to skip tonight's meeting."  
  
Lina was now cursing her sister and that stupid gang of hers. "Fine, I'll just go by myself!"  
  
Lina Yuki was determined to have a good time tonight, friends or no friends.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
The sun was just beginning to set when Lina showed up at the park clearing where the party was to be held. She was dressed to impress in a lilac blazer, short skirt, and high heels which showed off her legs. Several guys were openly gawking, and she giggled to herself. It was always nice, even flattering to get that kind of attention at times.  
  
A few feet away, as if to prove how much the universe loves irony, another teen was arriving. Unlike Lina he was not enjoying himself at all. In fact he was physically being carried into the clearing by two other guys.  
  
"Oh come on guys, I really shouldn't be here." The brown haired boy tried to slip out of his friends grips, but they only held him tighter.  
  
"Really guys, there's no need for this."  
  
"Amiboshi, its summer. You need to relax."  
  
"But I just wanna go home." Amiboshi complained almost whining. He hated parties, he just never seemed to fit in.  
  
"Nope, you're gonna stay here and enjoy yourself, got it?"  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
A few hours later, the ten or so people in the clearing had become several dozen, and some of the latest hits were thumping through the air. Bodies gyrated punch was poured, and a good time was being had by almost everyone. Amiboshi glanced to make sure nobody was watching him and covertly slipped one hand inside his jacket. Time to make this party a little more enjoyable…  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
He slunk through the crowd. His target spotted from afar, laughing, dancing, and most importantly drinking. He reached into his jacket and drew out the bottle. She was talking to someone else, and had no idea how close he was getting.  
  
A quick tip of his hand, and the pills dropped into her cup, melting quickly in the sugary punch. Unnoticed, he slipped back into the crowd. All he had to do now was wait…  
She had such lovely brown hair…  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Lina blinked as she lifted the cup to her lips. What is that sound? It was a beautiful melody, almost drowned out by the stereo.  
  
"Who could it be?" She wondered as she walked off into the bushes. Sitting on a rock, was a boy about her age and height. He had short brown hair, and wore a blue bandanna over his forehead. His eyes were closed, and he swayed slightly in time to the music he played on his bamboo flute.  
"That's a beautiful tune"  
  
Amiboshi was startled by her voice. Somehow this girl had snuck up on him.  
He blushed as he realized just how incredibly beautiful she was.   
  
"Uhm…thank you…"  
  
"My name's Lina."  
  
"Amiboshi. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lina." He lowered his flute, and returned it to his jacket pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry I drew you from the party, Lina. I just felt the need play something."  
  
"Don't worry Amiboshi. It was…beautiful."  
  
Amiboshi watched her carefully, hoping he wouldn't say the wrong thing. "Well it couldn't possibly be as beautiful as you, Lina."  
  
Lina paused uncomfortably. "Do you… want to dance?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Amiboshi grinned boyishly and hopped off of the  
rock. As they re-entered the clearing, the music changed and Amiboshi took  
Lina in his arms.  
  
"I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION  
AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION  
BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS  
EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE  
YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR  
SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE  
OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO  
BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH"  
  
"What an odd song... I wonder what it's about?" Lina asked.  
  
The song was upbeat, and good for dancing to.  
  
"I think I know," answered Amiboshi as he held her a little  
closer to him. This party was just getting better and better... he was  
so glad he had decided to come...  
  
"LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU   
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG…"  
  
Lina smiled as she looked up at Amiboshi. "Thank you for the  
dance, good sir."  
  
"No," smiled Amiboshi, "thank YOU..."  
  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Lina couldn't stop smiling as she sipped her punch. The others didn't know what they were missing. That Amiboshi had been one cute guy, and he was still giving her funny looks every few minutes.  
  
She took another sip from her cup, and realized it was empty. She must have been thirstier than she thought. She shrugged and reached for another cup.  
  
Lina staggered a little. Her vision was getting a little fuzzy for some reason, and the whole park seemed to be spinning. She turned to the man she was dancing with.  
  
"I'm sorry... I think I need some fresh air..."  
  
The man nodded. "Of course. Come on, I'll find you someplace  
to lie down for a second..." Carefully, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders for support as they walked away from the crowd. By now, Lina's head was spinning, and she couldn't seem to keep her balance.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Amiboshi watched as Alex escorted Lina out of the clearing. Odd, he  
thought, she didn't seem drunk when I was dancing with her earlier...  
On impulse, he decided to follow after them.  
  
He was quite disappointed to see Alex grabbing her behind the  
bushes. He had already hiked up her skirt, and opened up her  
blouse. Her head lolled back and forth, and her eyes were shut.  
  
"Taking advantage of a defenseless woman, Alex?" Amiboshi  
walked forward and lifted his 'friend' by the neck. "That isn't very  
courteous of you."  
  
"Amiboshi... buddy! I was just having a little - ERK! - fun!" Alex tried to smile, but choked again as Amiboshi tightened his grip around the boy's throat. Alex was rapidly turning blue.  
  
"It doesn't look like SHE'S having much fun, Alex." Amiboshi could already feel the handle of his knife sliding down his sleeve and into his hand as he pressed the cool metal blade against the side of the other man's face.   
  
"And you are NOT... my friend. Not if you do things like this."  
  
Alex was now turning white. "You... you aren't going to kill me, are you, Amiboshi?"  
  
"Maybe I should..." Amiboshi sighed and put away his knife, "but  
I won't. Get out of my sight, before I change my mind."  
  
The other man ran, and Amiboshi leaned down over Lina. Nothing  
had happened, thank God. He hiked her skirt back down and hastily  
rebuttoned her blouse, which is hard to do with one's eyes closed  
(after all, he was more of a gentleman than Alex).   
  
He groaned. There was something about the way she wouldn't wake up that bugged him. Maybe he should take her to a hospital, or something?  
Then he would come back and beat the crap out of 'good old' Alex. With that happy thought, he gently lifted the girl into his arms and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Amiboshi was almost at the hospital when Lina started to wake up.   
  
"Huh…Where am I?" She noticed that she was slung over someone's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell. Put me down!" She pounded on the guy's back, until he finally put her down. She looked up to see who it was, ready to punch his lights out.  
  
"Amiboshi? What's going on?" she asked confused.   
  
"That guy you were dancing with, he drugged your punch, and well I think you can guess what he tried to do. I saw that you were acting strangely, and followed you. I stopped him before he could do anything. I was worried, because you weren't waking up, so I was taking you to the hospital." He hoped that she believed him.  
  
Lina could tell that he was telling the truth. "Thank you so much. If you hadn't been around…" she trailed off.   
  
She checked her watch and saw that it was getting late. "Well, I should be on my way home now. It's getting late."   
  
"Um…could I walk you home? After what happened, it would make me feel better to know you were safe in your own home."   
  
It would be nice to have someone to talk to on the way home. She smiled. "That would be nice, thank you."  
  
They walked to the apartment Lina shared with her sister, talking every now and then but most of the time walking in a comfortable silence.  
  
When they reached her door, Lina got out her key. "She's probably staying with her boyfriend again. Ugh, oh well." She muttered as she opened the door.  
  
"Thanks for everything tonight. I really appreciate it. I hope we get together again soon." Lina scribbled her number down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Amiboshi.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Amiboshi was on his way home, quite happy. Tonight he'd met a cute girl, and she wanted to see him again. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, and bumped into someone.  
  
He mumbled an apology and started walking.   
  
"Hey you, just where do you think you're going, Seiryuu trash?" Amiboshi turned around and saw just who he had bumped into.   
  
"Oh shit." It was Genro, a member of Suzaku.   
  
"Oh shit's right. You're in Suzaku territory, and we don't welcome Seiryuu scum like you around here."   
  
Amiboshi didn't feel like fighting right now, plus he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Genro. So while Genro was giving his little speech, Amiboshi ran as fast as he could for his apartment. Genro wasn't stupid enough to follow him into Seiryuu territory.   
  
Once he was safe inside the apartment he shared with his brother, he locked the door, and went into his room.  
  
"What a night." He thought aloud. "That run in with Genro wasn't exactly on my to do list, but walking Lina home was worth it." He thought of Lina, and how awesome she was. "I'll definitely call her soon."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
1) Chirko's so smart, that he even studies on the first day of summer vacation. Must keep his smarts higher than any other genius around, right?  
  
a/n Ok, that's part one. What do you think? Should I keep writing this? I'm going to anyway, so it doesn't matter. Anyways, the Suzaku and Seiryuu gang rivalry is important, and the reason for even putting it in this fic will show up later on. But I think you can figure out on your own where I'm going with this.  
  
The Right Kind of Wrong is performed by LiAnn Rimes, and was written by Diane Warren 


	2. The Day After

The Right Kind of Wrong  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
  
D/c Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me. But you knew that already didn't you? The only characters that are mine are Lina, and anyone else who isn't in the show.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
The next morning Lina was awakened by the sound of the sound of the telephone ringing.  
  
She found the receiver and croaked out a hello, doing a wonderful job of impersonating a toad. There was a pause before a quiet voice came on.  
  
"Could I speak to Lina?"  
  
"Hold on, I think she was sleeping, but I'll see what I can do."  
  
She pulled away from the receiver and swore profusely , effectively clearing her throat. No more sleep for Lina this morning.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Yeah. Um who's this?"  
  
"Chiriko. You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago. Remember?"  
  
"Oh shit. Why didn't you call me earlier?"  
  
"Last time I did that, you swore at me for about ten minutes because I woke you up too early." Chiriko stated calmly.  
  
"Well it's better than having to wait right? Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." They hung up.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Lina was on her way out the door, when a voice told her stop. Lina turned around to see Miaka making out with Tamahome on the couch.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. "Hi Tamahome. When did you two get home?"  
  
"I dunno." Tamahome answered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Out. I was supposed to meet Chiriko 45 minutes ago." Without waiting for a response, she left.  
  
Seeing Tamahome and Lina all over each other so early in the morning was a normal thing for Lina, but it was still low on her list of favorite things to see.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Lina walked into the pizza shop, and sat down in front of Chiriko.  
  
"Man Chiriko you missed an awesome party yesterday. There were some cute girls, I bet you could've met someone."  
  
"Oh well, I'll try to make the next one. So who's the guy." Even though Chiriko was boy, he was Lina's best friend, and could read her better than anyone.   
  
Lina blushed "I found him sitting on a rock playing the most beautiful song on his flute. Don't laugh, he's not a dork. He saved me when some jerk drugged me."   
  
"You were drugged!?" Chiriko really wished that he had gone with Lina yesterday.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine, thanks to Amiboshi."  
  
"Amiboshi? Where have I heard that name before?" Chiriko tried to remember. "Oh now I remember."  
  
"You know him?" Lina asked excitedly.   
  
"Um… yeah. I've seen him a couple times." Chiriko knew exactly who he was now. Amiboshi was a part of Seiryuu.   
  
Chiriko debated whether or not to tell Lina. She was so happy, and he did help her yesterday, so maybe this Amiboshi guy isn't so bad. He decided not to tell Lina yet.  
  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Afterwards Lina took off to the mall. She invited Chiriko, but he had other plans, so she went alone.   
  
"Hey Nuriko, Hotohori!" Lina called when she say them in one of the fashion stores.  
  
"Oh hey Lina. What's up?"   
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
Hotohori held up what must have been the latest fashion. "Me'n Nuriko are clothes shopping."  
  
Lina shook her head. "Figures. Well I'll be on my way, nice seein' ya."   
  
Lina headed for the arcade.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Meanwhile Amiboshi was at home telling his brother how amazing Lina was, for like the millionth time.  
  
"Ok, I get it already! She's amazing. Please call her so you can at least tell me something else. I'm going to the mall, you wanna come?" Suboshi asked, attempting to get his brother out of the house.  
  
"No s'ok. I'll stay here."  
  
"Ok, I'll be home in a bit."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Lina was currently kicking the computer's ass in the Soul Caliber game. Nobody had challenged her, after seeing her play. It's pretty sad, but Lina spent a lot of time, and money in this arcade, so she was awesome at all the games.  
  
"Man this is boring. I could beat this game in my sleep. I know all the computer's moves." She was about to go on to a new game, when someone came up next to her.  
  
"Can I play?" he asked.   
  
Lina looked up. "Amiboshi?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "I'm his twin brother Suboshi."   
  
"It's nice to meet you Suboshi. I'm Lina."  
  
"Oh, so I finally get to meet Lina. My brother's been going on about you all day. It's all 'Lina's so awesome. Lina's so amazing.' It's kinda scary."  
  
Lina blushed. "He really said that?"  
  
"Yeah, he's hopeless. Oh well, so can I play?"  
  
"Sure, but I won't go easy on you just cuz I like your brother."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"You must've cheated somehow, there's no way you could have beaten me six times." Suboshi accused jokingly.  
  
"No, I just spend way too much time here."  
  
They walked out of the arcade.   
  
"Hey, you wanna come over and see Amiboshi? You can stay for dinner. I know he'd love to see you." Suboshi invited.  
  
"Um… are you sure. I don't wanna get in the way." Lina answered hesitant.  
  
"No it'll be great to have a guest for a change." He insisted.  
  
"Well okay, I'll come."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Suboshi lead the way to his and Amiboshi's apartment.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"Amiboshi, I have a surprise for you!" Suboshi called once they entered the apartment.   
  
"Hold on a sec. I'm getting of the shower!" Amiboshi put a towel around his waist, then went to see what Suboshi wanted.  
  
"Guess who I saw at the arcade today?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"I dunno, Nakago?"   
  
"Not even close." Suboshi pulled Lina into the room.   
  
"L-lina, hi."   
"Hi, Amiboshi" Lina took one look at Amiboshi's half naked dripping wet body, and blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Uh bro, why don't you get dressed? Lina'll wait here until your um… presentable."   
  
Amiboshi turned beat read, and ran to his room.  
  
"What a spaz ." Suboshi mumbled. He picked up the telephone, and flipped through the phone book. "Is Chinese okay?" he asked when he found the page he was looking for.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great." Lina walked over to the wall, and looked at the pictures of the twins when they were younger. "You guys look so kawaii in these pictures."   
  
"Yeah, well we try."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
  
Amiboshi walked into the living room, still blushing slightly.   
  
"Lina, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Suboshi hung up the phone. "It's nice to see you again? What kind of dork are you? Man I don't get it, how do get such an awesome girlfriend by being a total spaz?"  
  
"Oh come on Suboshi, I happen to like this spaz, so lay off a little. Maybe if you acted a little more like Amiboshi you'd end up with an awesome girlfriend."   
  
Lina turned to face Amiboshi. "It's nice to see you again too."   
  
"Oh please." Suboshi said when he saw them smiling at each other.  
  
Luckily for him, the doorbell rang. "That must be the food."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"Mmmmm… this is really good. Thanks for having me over guys. I really appreciate it."  
  
"We're glad you're enjoying yourself." Suboshi said.  
  
"You're always welcome here, Lina." Amiboshi added.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
a/n Ok, so that's part 2. Is it just me, or is this coming out really lame? I dunno, maybe it's just me. Oh well, what do you think. Should I keep writing this or not? Review and tell me what you think.  



	3. Chapter of the Third

The Right Kind of Wrong  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
  
D/c Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me. But you knew that already didn't you? The only characters that are mine are Lina, and anyone else who isn't in the show.  
  
a/n First off, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. It's really cool to know that people out there are reading my stuff and like it. Secondly if it's not too much trouble could people please read my Gundam Wing stories, Crossing Paths and False Impressions? Not many people have read them, so I don't know if they're any good.   
  
Ok on to the fic.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
  
"Thanks for walking me home again. You didn't have to."   
  
"It's nothing, really." Amiboshi grinned.  
  
"Well thanks anyway." Lina turned to go inside. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Wait!" Amiboshi cried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um… I was wondering…um…W-w-willyougooutwithmetomorrow?" He stammered, quickly looking down, and taking a sudden interest in his shoes.  
  
Lina smiled at how cute he looked like that. "Of course, I'd love to go out with you, Amiboshi."  
  
He slowly looked back up, unsure. "Really?"  
  
Lina nodded her head, still smiling. "Yes."  
  
"That's wonderful! I'll pick you up at 7pm. Bye."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Lina still smiled as she closed the door.  
  
She ran straight to her room. She was so excited. "I'm finally going on a date with a guy I'm crazy about! This is so awesome."   
  
Lina's a beautiful girl, but once people find out who her sister is, they want nothing to do with her. No one wants to get in trouble with Miaka Yuki, because if Miaka's involved all of Suzaku is involved. And nobody wants the gang after them.  
  
This was the reason Lina hadn't told Amiboshi about her sister. She really liked him, and didn't want to scare him away like everyone else. It wasn't just boys. Nobody wanted anything to do with Lina. The only friends she had were gang members. She hated Miaka for doing that to her. It wasn't fair for Lina to be associated with Suzaku, cuz the truth was that she knew absolutely nothing about what went on with the gang.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
  
The next morning Lina woke up in an especially good mood. She'd had a dream about Amiboshi.   
  
She got out of bed, and made breakfast for her and her sister, something she only did when she was excited about something.  
  
When she was done Miaka was already sitting at the table.  
  
"So *munch* what's got you so happy?" Miaka asked as she practically inhaled her breakfast.  
  
"Nothing." Was the simple answer.  
  
"Oh come one, you've either got yourself a boyfriend, or something else really good happened. But I'm guessing it's a guy, so who is he?"   
  
Lina didn't answer. It was none of Miaka's business who Lina went out with, plus something inside was telling her that Miaka shouldn't know.   
  
"Is it Chiriko?"  
  
"Are you insane!? Chiriko's my best-friend, not my boyfriend! It's none of your business who I go out with anyway, so just drop it."   
  
"Geez, I was just having some fun. You didn't have to bite my head off, ya know."  
  
"I'm going out for a while." Lina put on her shoes and left.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"Is Chiriko home?" Lina asked his mother.  
  
"Yes, I think he's in his room. You can go right up."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
A few seconds later, Lina was in Chiriko's room. As usual, he was studying, and didn't even notice her come in. Lina walked right up behind him, and knocked on his head.  
  
"Chiriko? Ya in there?"  
  
"Ow damnit Lina, did you really have to do that?" Chiriko said while rubbing his head.  
  
"Yeah." Lina grinned.  
  
"Anyways, why are you here? I hope it wasn't just to knock me on the head."  
  
"Of course not, silly. I came to tell ya all about the awesome, amazing, wonderful day I had yesterday."  
  
"Did you just call me silly?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry 'bout that, I'm just in a really good mood."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"I have a date with Amiboshi tonight! I'm so happy!" In her happiness, she gave a Chiriko a big hug.  
  
"I can see that, and I'd love to hear all about it. But could let me go first. It's kinda hard to breathe like this."   
  
Suddenly Chiriko was on the floor.  
  
"Sorry. Guess I got a little excited." Lina scratched that back of her head, embarrassed.  
  
"Just a little." Chiriko stood up and sat backwards on a chair facing Lina. "Ok, so tell me everything."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"Wow Lina, he seems to really like you. I'm glad the you've found someone like that."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so happy." Lina smiled contentedly.  
  
"Um, Miaka hasn't met Amiboshi yet, has she?" Chiriko asked, as he noticed a problem.  
  
"No, she doesn't even know his name. Why?"   
  
"Ok, good. Don't let him meet Miaka. If Miaka even found out his name, there would be trouble."  
  
"W-what do you mean, Chiriko?" Lina didn't want to get Amiboshi into trouble.  
  
"It's not for me to tell. Amiboshi has to be the one to tell you."   
  
Now Lina was even more glad that she hadn't told Miaka about Amiboshi. She wondered what his secret could possibly be, and why it would cause trouble.  
  
"Thanks Chiriko, I won't tell Miaka anything. I'm so glad that I have you for a friend." She gave him another hug, but a short one this time. "I'll see you later. Thanks for listening."  
  
"Bye Lina. Have fun on your date. I want all the details tomorrow."  
  
"You bet, see ya." Lina left Chiriko's house still thinking about what he told her.  
  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
  
"Ugh! I have nothing to wear! What am I gonna do? Amiboshi'll be here in a couple hours."   
  
Lina had half her closet out on her bed, and was attempting to pick out the clothes for her date. She looked through the sea of clothes one more time before she had a brilliant idea.   
  
"Oh I know, I'll call Nuriko. Why didn't I think of this before?" She picked up the phone, and dialed his number.  
  
"Yo, Nuriko here."  
  
"Nuriko, it's Lina."  
  
"What can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, I have this date tonight, and I was wondering if you could come over here and help me pick something to wear."  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a few."  
  
Ten minutes later when Nuriko walked into the apartment Lina was still trying to decide for herself.  
  
"Hey there, whatcha doin'?"   
  
"Damit Nuriko! You scared the shit outta me. I forgot that you just walk in."  
  
"Sorry." He then turned towards the sea of clothes that used to be a bed. "Now let's see what we have to work with." He flipped through the pile of clothes, paring possible outfits.   
  
After a couple minutes he stopped. "Ok, here are your choices." Nuriko showed her the three outfits he had decided were best.  
  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"Finally" Nuriko sighed when Lina picked what to wear. It had taken an hour and a half, and it was now 6:30pm.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lina asked as she modeled her outfit. She had decided on an emerald green sleeveless shirt with a collar an above-the-knee black skirt, and black high top sneakers. Her hair was styled in the same kind of ponytail her sister sometimes wore.   
  
"You look great."   
  
"Thanks Nuriko. Before you came I was looking at this same outfit, but didn't think it would work." Lina was a little embarrassed about that, but got over it quickly.  
  
"You're welcome. And don't worry about the outfit thing. Dating is crazy like that, turns your brain to mush."  
  
Lina smiled, and then happened to glance at the clock. "Oh shit! He's supposed to be here in ten minutes. Thanks for helping me Nuriko, but you have to leave now."  
  
Nuriko stood up and walked to the door. "Good luck tonight!" With that said he left.  
  
"Ohmigod, this is really happening. I, Lina Yuki am going on a date with a really great guy." Now that Nuriko was gone Lina was starting to get really nervous. "Can I do this?"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.   
  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
a/n That's chapter three. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up. I had the worst writer's block. The next part starts with the date. I've never been on one, so I need ideas as to what they should do. Otherwise, I'll try to come up with something myself. Any other ideas for what should happen in the fic are welcome too.  



	4. The Date

The Right Kind of Wrong  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
D/c: You all know that FY isn't mine, so after this I'm not gonna bother saying it.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Lina jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door.  
  
"Omigod, Amiboshi's here." She knew it wasn't Nuriko again, because he wouldn't have knocked.  
  
"Ok Lina, here goes." She grabbed her purse, and opened the door.  
  
He stood there about to knock again, dressed in blue jeans and a navy blue button down shirt opened with a baby blue t-shirt underneath.  
  
"Hi Lina. Wow you look stunning (1)."  
  
Lina blushed and smiled. "Thanks, same to you."  
  
For a few awkward moments they just stood there, unsure of what to do next.   
  
"Um… maybe we should get going?" Lina suggested.  
  
"Uh yeah, that's a good idea." He escorted her down the stairs.   
  
"So where are we going?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well…um…I figured we get dinner first."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
A few minutes later they were seated at Yorg's Burger's and More.   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"I'll have a bacon double cheeseburger with fries and a grape soda." Lina told the German waitress who happened to be Yorg's niece.  
  
"And I'll have a chicken sandwich with fries and a orange soda." The waitress wrote down their orders, repeated it back to make sure she had it right then left to place the order.  
  
"This place is nice. You come here often?" Lina asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, the food here's great. Me'n Suboshi come here all the time."  
  
"Suboshi seems really cool. You're lucky. My sister's a major pain in the ass."  
  
"Really? What's she like?"  
  
"She thinks that she's my mother and can boss me around whenever her boyfriend's over, which is pretty much all the time. I swear he lives in our apartment too, and they just haven't bothered to tell me."   
  
Lina didn't really feel like talking about her sister, so when the waitress came back with their drinks she was glad.  
  
For a few minutes they were quiet, occasionally taking sips from their sodas. Before long their food came. And they started eating.   
  
"So Amiboshi, what do you do in your spare time? Any hobbies, clubs?"   
  
"Well um, hobbies would be playing my flute, I know it sounds dorky but I really love my flute. And I'm part of what you could call a club." He didn't want to talk about Seiryuu. He really didn't want to scare her away.  
  
Lina seemed to catch on, and changed the subject. "Um so how long have you lived here?"  
  
"I've lived here all my life. How about you?"  
  
"Same here. I've lived in that little apartment with my sister for as long as I can remember."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
After dinner, they decided to go to the movies. Sometime during dinner, they lost the awkward tension they had been feeling during the first hour of the date.  
  
"This movie sucks." Amiboshi noted about an hour into the action flick.   
  
Lina snickered and stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Yea I know. We could just get out of here if you want." She said looking up at Amiboshi's profile. Lina smiled; damn this guy was hot.   
  
Amiboshi glanced down at her. "No... I'd rather stay."   
  
Lina shifted under his intense gaze, and absently toyed with the end of her ponytail. "It's cold in here."   
  
Amiboshi nodded and wordlessly put an arm around her, drawing the girl closer to him. "Is that better?" He said softly in Lina's ear.   
  
Lina shivered when she felt Amiboshi's warm breath on her face. "Yeah.. Much better." Lina said as she casually rested her head on the blue-eyed boy's shoulder. She smiled when Amiboshi began to stroke her hair. A girl could definitely get used to this…  
  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
After the movie they walked hand in hand, towards Lina's building.   
  
"Are you sure it's okay for me to come up? What about your sister?"   
  
Lina grinned. "Ah, that is the beauty of it. My sister isn't coming home until tomorrow."   
  
Amiboshi nodded but shifted uncomfortably. This was Suzaku territory, and if anyone saw him here there would be trouble.   
  
"So, you like living here?"   
  
"Yep. It's actually a pretty decent place to live if you ignore the fact that almost everyone in this building is a member of Suzaku." Lina said as they walked down the tree-lined street.   
  
"Oh." Amiboshi said getting really nervous. He didn't wanna die tonight.  
  
Lina missed a step and blushed. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. They're great people really."   
  
Amiboshi stopped walking and smirked at his date. "You're cute when you blush."   
  
Lina turned redder, and shrugged. "I'm not blushing..."   
  
Amiboshi's smirk widened and he caressed Lina's cheek. "In fact you look absolutely beautiful…"   
  
Hazel eyes widened. "I…" Before she could get out another word, soft lips pressed against hers.   
  
Amiboshi closed his eyes, and pushed his tongue between Lina's lips. She sighed softly and accepted the kiss.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Amiboshi was in heaven. Or at least that is what it felt like to be kissing the beautiful girl that was currently in his arms. But at the same time he didn't want to move too fast and scare her off. Amiboshi tried to stop himself, he really did.. But Lina tasted so sweet.. And her hair smelled so good. The end result was him clutching Lina's slender shoulders and kissing her hungrily.   
  
Lina moaned softly and raked her hand through Amiboshi's hair, she knew she probably shouldn't be kissing him on the first date. But.. She couldn't help herself.   
  
Amiboshi was about to end the kiss when he heard something that made him stop dead. It sounded like a birdcall, but he knew better. Some of Suzaku was nearby, very nearby. In fact now that he was paying attention, he could practically feel the eyes on him. Amiboshi's hand automatically went to the gun that he always carried, and he pushed Lina away.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked looking confused.   
  
Amiboshi frowned and looked around the dark street. This was not good, he could spot at least five people and there were probably more. They were eyeing him and Lina… This was bad. Very bad. "I have something to take care of." He said shortly.   
  
"But.. Now?"   
  
Amiboshi scowled. He didn't have time for explanations, and he didn't want Lina involved in this. Especially if it got ugly. "Yes. Just go home Lina. I'll see you some other time."   
  
"Amiboshi -- "   
  
"Just go!" Amiboshi yelled. He instantly regretted it after seeing the hurt look in those hazel orbs.   
  
"Fine." The longhaired girl snapped, and walked away.   
  
Amiboshi looked after her sullenly and scowled. Damn he screwed up again… As usual. But there were more important things going on at the moment. Those important things being the seven thugs that were surrounding him. He recognized two of them as Sammy and Mikey. They had been jocks at his school back before he was expelled.   
  
"Looky what we have here... Hey bitch, what are you doing in this neighborhood?" Mikey said with a sneer.   
  
"Yea, and where did your little girlfriend run off to? We could have had some fun with both of youse." Sammy put in.   
  
Amiboshi smirked. "You're not my type."   
  
"You gettin smart bitch?"   
  
"Yea you tryin ta say I'm gay or suttin?" Mikey snarled and grabbed the front of Amiboshi's shirt.   
  
Blue eyes narrowed and Amiboshi's upper lip curled in a sneer. "If I were you, I wouldn't touch me."   
  
"Oh really? What you gonna do?" Mikey laughed. He lifted Amiboshi up easily with one hand and drew back the other to punch, but before he could land the blow Amiboshi's gun was pressed against his temple.   
  
"Anyone moves and I'll blow his brains out."   
  
Everyone froze and stared at the slender boy, then Sammy narrowed his eyes at Amiboshi. "I knew you looked fuckin familiar. Yo this is that punk ass Amiboshi, from Seiryuu."   
  
"Word? You aint so tough with out all yer boys are ya? We can end this shit right no--" Mikey's tirade was cut short by Amiboshi's gun slamming into the side of his face.   
  
The others were completely silent for a moment as they took in their friend's unconscious form. Then all hell broke loose. Two of them jumped at Amiboshi but the Seiryuu member quickly took them down with a roundhouse kick.   
  
Another one grabbed him by the hair and yanked him backwards but Amiboshi slammed his elbow into the person's face and immediately ducked as Sammy swung at him. He wound up punching his own comrade, knocking the guy out cold; sputtering angrily he quickly spun around, whipping out his own gun and pressing it to the back of Amiboshi's skull.   
  
Amiboshi cursed his own carelessness; he had successfully knocked the remaining two thugs' out.. But had turned his back on Sammy.   
  
"Got you now bitch." He sneered in his ear.   
  
Amiboshi tensed, and clenched his hands into fists.   
  
"Get the fuck up! I can't believe you let this little bastard kick your asses! Wait till I tell fuckin Miaka." Sammy sneered at the other guys. Two of them reluctantly stood, grumbling and shooting death glares at Amiboshi. "Hold this little bitch down."   
  
They obediently grabbed the boy and held on tight. Just like little dogs listening to their master Amiboshi mused.   
  
Sammy stood in front of him and smiled. "Not talking all that shit now are you?"   
  
Amiboshi snorted and spit in his face.   
  
With a sneer the taller teenager punched him in the stomach.   
  
"I.."   
  
Punch.   
  
"Am.."   
  
Kick   
  
"Going to make sure..."   
  
Punch.   
  
"That you.."   
  
Punch.   
  
"Beg me.."   
  
Punch.   
  
"To Stop."   
  
Punch.   
  
Amiboshi coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor.   
  
"So you got anything else to say Amiboshi?" Sammy said with a cocky grin.   
  
Amiboshi looked up at him through his bangs and smirked. "Yea.. You hit like a pansy ass bitch."   
  
Sammy's eyes widened in anger and he cocked his gun. "You're dead." He snarled.   
  
"I don't think so." A voice said calmly.   
  
Sammy spun around and found himself face to face with Suboshi. The tall teenager smirked, then knocked him out. Before anyone else could move Suboshi pulled out a small hand grenade and smiled. "Anyone else want to mess with us?"   
  
The two remaining thugs looked at each other and ran off.   
  
Suboshi leaned forward to help his brother up, but the boy shied away wearily.   
  
"Is that a real grenade Suboshi?"   
  
Suboshi stared at him blankly for a moment before snickering. "No dumb ass, it's from some Army Commando toy kit Soi's kid has (2)."   
  
Amiboshi relaxed and took the offered hand. "Oh." Then he narrowed his eyes. "Just what the hell were you doing over here anyway?"   
  
The other teenager shrugged. "I was visiting Aimee (3)." He looked at his brother worriedly. "You don't look too good man, do you want me to take you home? My bike is a few blocks over."   
  
Amiboshi wiped the blood off his lip and shrugged. "I'm fine... And just drop me off at that apartment complex over there."   
  
Suboshi whistled and tugged his twin down the block and away from the seven unconscious thugs. "Isn't that kind of high class? Planning to rob someone? Or does Lina live there?"   
  
"Shut up." Amiboshi muttered as he grudgingly leaned on Suboshi for support.   
  
"She does live there doesn't she? I knew it! My bro's getting some ass!"   
  
"Shut up before I shoot you."   
  
"Ok man."   
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Lina glared at her reflection in the mirror. However since she was standing in the bathroom with the shower running, the mirror was by now fogged up and her reflection was blurred. She raised one small hand and began to trace 'Amiboshi loves Lina' on the fogged up glass, but she stopped and glared again. //He doesn't like me. He kissed me one time and told me to get lost. Maybe he thinks I'm a really horrible kisser. What a jerk. // Lina began to yank her hair out of the ponytail savagely.   
  
"Damn loser... I don't need him... Not even that cute... Well ok he's gorgeous but there are other guys out there... Freaking arrogant son of a who--" Her ranting was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Lina grabbed a towel and quickly shut off the running water, before hurrying to the door. She tugged on her towel and stood on her tiptoes to look in the peephole.   
  
"GAH!" She gasped intelligently and spun around, pinning herself against the door. //What the hell is he doing here!? Fucking bloody -- // Lina's thoughts were cut off by another, louder knock on the door. "Ah Christ..... Just one minute!" She called through the door, scrambling to pull up her towel.  
  
Amiboshi narrowed his eyes at the door when he heard weird clamoring on the other side. Finally the heavy metal door swung open and Lina stood there looking like a wet dream come to life. Her long silky hair was hanging down to her knees, and only a small towel was wrapped around her slender hips.   
  
"What are you doing here?" The gorgeous vision sniffed.   
  
"I.. uh.. " Amiboshi rubbed the back of his neck and shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to apologize for earlier.. I had something really important to do and well.. I just acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."   
  
Lina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, you were a jerk and now I'm not letting you in."   
  
"Oh come on, I apologized! What else do you want from me?"   
  
"Blood... Maybe?"   
  
"....What are you a vampire now?"   
  
"Well I do like to bite.."   
  
Amiboshi smirked. "If you let me in I will let you bite me all you want."   
  
"Promises, promises." Lina muttered and opened the door wider for the boy to come in. "So you had to go do something, and that is why you told me to get lost?"   
  
Amiboshi frowned. "I didn't tell you to get lost.. Can't we just forget about that? Pick up where we left off?"   
  
Lina sprawled on the couch and made a face. "Oh I get it, you figured that you would come here and I would let you screw me? Is that it?"   
  
"No... I came here to apologize."   
  
"Oh well in that case just let me get some clothes on. My sister could be home any minute, and we wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea."   
  
She retreated to her room, and returned shortly wearing a pair of blue sleepy pants, and an oversized blue t-shirt.  
  
Lina sat down next to Amiboshi and admired the boy's gorgeous profile.   
  
"I thought you said your sister wasn't coming home tonight?"  
  
Lina shrugged. "Yeah, she's at her lover's house but the kid doesn't actually live there. He only goes over when he knows his parents won't be home. They normally just chill here but my sis knows that I don't like hearing them screaming and moaning 24/7."   
  
She leaned over and turned on a small lamp before turning back to Amiboshi. When she did, hazel eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you? Where did those bruises come from?"   
  
Amiboshi shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing serious, me and some kid were having an argument and he hit me. No big deal."   
  
The hazel-eyed girl nodded but didn't seem convinced. "Is that what you had to take care of? What did he owe you money or something?"   
  
Amiboshi idly caressed the back of Lina's neck and smiled when the girl shivered. "Or something.. " He murmured, his Prussian blue eyes never leaving Lina's beautiful face. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply, noting that Lina's hair smelled mildly of peaches.   
  
"Lina.." He breathed in the girl's ear.   
  
"Y..Yes?"   
  
"I want to kiss you.. "   
  
"What's stopping you?"   
  
That was all the invitation Amiboshi needed. He leaned forward and kissed those soft trembling lips hungrily. Lina moaned softly and parted her lips. She had never been kissed like this before and it was better than anything she had ever experienced. Lina felt like he was drowning.. And if she were going to drown anywhere she would be glad to do it in the sweet cavern that was Amiboshi's mouth.   
  
Amiboshi leaned forward and tangled his fingers in Lina's silky hair, loving the feeling of it under his hands.   
  
When the kiss ended they just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"I really had a great time tonight, Lina."   
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow or something. Good night."  
  
"Yeah, Good night.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
1) My dad said that to his most recent girlfriend, and she liked it. I figured it was an Amiboshi sorta thing to say.  
  
2) Soi has kids. Lol!  
  
3) Aimee is Suboshi's girlfriend.  
  
  
A/n Wow that's the longest chapter I've ever written. It's ten pages long. Anyways, what did ya think of the date. Did ya like it? I hope so, cuz if ya didn't I'll be really sad. Is anyone still reading this??? If you are please review so I know that someone out there is reading.  



	5. His Secret

The Right Kind of Wrong

The Right Kind of Wrong

By Izanami Hime

Part 5

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Lina hauled herself out of bed at the sound of the doorbell. It had been ringing for a few minutes, so she figured that Miaka either wasn't home or was just too lazy to get it herself.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

She pulled on her robe and opened the door.

"Chichiri, what a surprise. Um Miaka's not here right now, probably at Tamahome's place."

"Actually Lina, I came here to talk to you." 

"Me? Well ok, come in." 

Lina escorted the blue haired gang member into the living room. She took a seat in a chair across from him, and got comfortable. 

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Well it's about your boyfriend." 

"What about Amiboshi, and how do you know who my boyfriend is?" 

"Well I saw you two together at the park the other day." He paused nervously, like he wasn't sure if he should tell her what he was about to say. "Lina… Amiboshi isn't who you think he is. There's something he's not telling you, and if you're gonna have a relationship with this guy I think you should know the truth." 

"What? You too? First it was Chiriko, now you. Ok then, who the hell is he? Cuz I obviously don't know anything about my boyfriend." 

"Ask him. If you don't find out for yourself next time you see him you'll regret it. I'm telling you this because I don't want to see you get hurt. If anyone else saw you two together there's a good chance that they'd go straight to Miaka, and you do NOT want Miaka to know about this." 

Without another word or even a glance back he left the apartment.

"Ok, that's it! I'm gonna call him up right now and find out what the big secret is, cuz I'm really getting sick of this shit. We've been going out for a couple weeks. He should be able to trust me with his big secret by now."

Lina grabbed the telephone and dialed Amiboshi's number.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Yo." A female voice answered the phone. It sounded strangely familiar to Lina, but she couldn't place it with a name.

"Is Amiboshi there?"

The girl paused for a moment. "Who wants to know?"

"His girlfriend."

"And what is his girlfriend's name?"

Lina didn't like this girl's attitude at all. "Why the hell should I tell you?" She took a breath to calm herself down before speaking again. "Just put Amiboshi on the phone. I called to talk to him **not** you."

"Fine."

A minute later Amiboshi picked up. "Lina?"

"Yeah. Hey who was that who picked up the phone?"

"Oh that was just Yui. She hangs out here sometimes."

Lina gasped. "Yui Hongo?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The fact that Amiboshi hung out with the leader of Seiryuu was definitely something that would make Miaka hate him. "N-no reason."

Yui and Miaka had been best friends before high school.Then she met Nakago, and he convinced her to join and become the leader of Seiryuu. Now they were leaders of rival gangs and enemies. Lina could tell that Miaka still wanted Yui to be her best friend, but Yui didn't seem to want the same.

"Um Amiboshi I need to talk to you. Could you meet me at the park in 20 minutes?"

"Of course. You're not gonna brake up with me or something are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I just need to ask you something."

"Ok, I'll see you there then. I love you."

"Love you."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Amiboshi hung up the phone and turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Oh our little Amiboshi's in love." Soi teased.

"You're just jealous cuz you've got three kids and no guy to help you with them." He walked over to Yui. "I need to go. Is there anything else important or is this meeting over?"

Yui thought about it. "No you can go. We're just gonna go get some lunch."

"Ok then. Bye." He took off to meet Lina, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

When Amiboshi got to the park Lina was already waiting. She was sitting on a bench, so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when he walked up her.

"Hello~o" he said waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Lina."

"Huh? Yeah?" She looked up and saw her boyfriend standing over her, hand in front of her face. She quickly smiled and scooted over to make room for him on the bench.

He sat down, then turned to face her. "So what did you need to ask me?"

"Well…" She looked at her Amiboshi then to the ground. How was she supposed to ask him this? She didn't want him to hate her afterwards, so she'd have to choose her words carefully.

As if reading her mind, he suddenly said, "It's ok Lina, you can ask me anything. I promise I won't get mad."

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Well we've been going for about a month now, and…. I just can't help but feel that… there's something important you haven't told me yet."

Amiboshi was silently debating on whether or not he should tell her the truth, or just deny it. "Um…" He decided to tell her. She had a right to know, and what if something happened like on their first date. He wouldn't always be able to get her out of the way before something bad happened, and he'd die if anything happened to her. "You're right, there is something that I haven't told you. Lina, I'm a member a Seiryuu."

Lina prayed that she'd heard wrong. She prayed with all her heart that her boyfriend did not just say that he was part of the gang that constantly hurt and tried to kill her friends. She kept telling herself that she didn't care that he was part of Seiryuu, but she did care.

Amiboshi looked into his girlfriend's eyes for something, anything that could possibly be understanding, but found nothing. She had a blank look on her face, like she wasn't sure what to think at all of this news.

"L-lina? Say something… please."

Still with a blank look on her face, she looked up from the spot on the ground that she'd been focusing on. "I-I don't think I can see you anymore. I just don't know what to think. All this time you've been keeping something this important from me."

Clearly hurt, Amiboshi stood up. "Well I guess I'll go then.". As he started to walk away he whispered, "I love you." and then was gone.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

a/nYeah, that was mean of me. I'm sorry but I had to break them up for the next part. Yui finally weaseled her way into the fic. Never thought it would happen did ya? Well neither did I. Sorry this part was so short. I didn't know what I could possibly have happen right after this. The next part will be out as soon as possible. First I gotta get out the next part to my DBZ fic, Problems Walking Home, and finish looking through my Bio book (Ack high school sucks!). As always I ask you to please review. I really love the input. 


	6. I guess I was wrong...

The Right Kind of Wrong

The Right Kind of Wrong

By Izanami Hime

Part 6

a/nYeah I know I said I was gonna get the next chapter to Problems Walking Home out first, but I got a sudden inspiration for this fic during Spanish class, so of course I wrote this first. I will part 2 of PWH out soon. I just haven't gotten the inspiration I need for a good chapter yet.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Part 6

"Chiriko! I need to talk to you now!!!" Lina stormed into her best friend's room. She looked angrier than Chiriko had ever seen her.

"What happened Lina?" Chiriko had a pretty good idea of what it could be. Not many things could get Lina this pissed off.

"What happened?! You're asking me what happened?!"

Chiriko stood up and escorted his hysterical friend to a chair. Then tried again. "Just calm down. Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

When Lina looked up at Chiriko his heart broke. Her eyes were a torrent of confusion, anger, sadness, and betrayal. He knew that at least three of those were partly his fault.

"Yo-you knew all along didn't you?" She asked the question; afraid that for the second time that day she would get an answer she didn't like.

Chiriko looked down to the ground guiltily. "Yes. I knew."

"You knew all along that Amiboshi was a part of Seiryuu, and you didn't tell me! You let me go and fall in love with the fucking enemy! How could you do this to me Chiriko? I thought we were best friends, but best friends do not keep things this big from each other." She put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Lina…" Chiriko didn't know what to say. When he decided to keep the truth from his friend he never imagined that she would be so hurt when she finally found out.

"Well, don't you have anything to say!?"

That was it. Chiriko could only feel guilty for so long before he got pissed. "Listen Lina! I wanted to tell you who he was the first time you mentioned his name, but after almost an hour of Amiboshi's so cute, Amiboshi's so nice, and Amiboshi's so awesome I decided against it. I saw how much you liked him and I didn't want you to not go out with him just because of that." He paused for a moment to see if she was listening. When he was satisfied that she was he spoke again. "Besides, if I had told you would it have mattered? Would you have believed me or even cared?"

Lina shook her head. "No I guess I wouldn't have cared."

"Then why do you care know? Does it really matter so much that he's part of Seiryuu?"

Lina shook her head in confusion. "I-I don't know? I guess I just feel like if I go out with him that I'll be betraying you guys."

"But you aren't a part of Suzaku, Lina. Your sister is. You can still be with Amiboshi, but you have to tell him your secret too. You cannot get back together with him until he knows why you reacted the way you did. It wouldn't be fair to him. I don't have anything against Amiboshi. He has never done anything to me or anyone else for that matter. He's just a part of the gang."

Lina smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks Chiriko. You're the greatest" She stood up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Chiriko asked.

"I'm gonna go home and think about this for a while. I'll go over to Amiboshi's to tell him once I figure out how to tell him."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Suboshi walked into his apartment to find Amiboshi miserably sitting on the couch. "What's wrong Bro? You've been moping around ever since you got back from the park with Lina. I'm starting to get worried."

Amiboshi looked up at his brother, face stained with tears. "Lina broke up with me."

"What!? You're joking right?" Amiboshi just shook his head 'no'.

"Wish I was. Once she found out I was a part of Seiryuu, she…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

A look of bewilderment showed on Suboshi's face. "But why would she do that? I've seen you two together. I thought you loved each other."

Amiboshi tried desperately to hold back tears. "So did I…" Silent tears started to flow his face. "I guess I was wrong."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

a/n And the plot thickens. Um...yeah I figure it's getting to be time for this fic to end, so watch out for the next couple of chapters to see how this all ends.


	7. I'm Sorry

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

**By Izanami Hime**

A/n sorry I took so long to get this part up. I've had it done for a while. I was just waiting for FF.net to get a little bit better before I posted it. I hope you enjoy it.

Part 7 I'm Sorry

"Lina I'm going out. Don't wait up for me. I'll be back late." Miaka pulled on a jacket and left the apartment.

"Like it ever crossed my mind to wait up." Lina breathed sarcastically. "Great, now I can call Amiboshi and apologize for being such a bitch." She walked into her room, picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" It was Suboshi. Lina had learned to tell the difference between the two, even on the phone.

"Uh… hey Suboshi. It's Lina. Could I please speak with your brother?"

There was silence on his side for a moment. "Why? Are you going to make him feel worse than he already does? He's been moping around depressed and crying because you couldn't accept him for who he is. If you aren't gonna make things better then I can't let you speak with him. He doesn't deserve what you're doing to him."

Lina hadn't thought that she'd hurt Amiboshi this much. She figured he'd just be a little sad and pissed, but not to the extent of what Suboshi had just told her. She felt really horrible now. She wasn't so sure that Amiboshi would forgive her anymore.

"I didn't call to make things worse. I'm trying to make it right. Please let me talk to him."

Suboshi thought about it. "Alright I'll let you talk to him, but if you him I swear I'll kill you."

Lina knew he meant every word. Suboshi was very protective of his twin brother. He probably wouldn't think twice about hurting Lina just as bad as she hurt Amiboshi. She was surprised actually that he hadn't come after her already.

"Thanks."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Suboshi walked into his brother's room. He found him playing the saddest, most melancholy tune he had ever heard on his flute. He hated Lina at that moment for what she'd done to his brother.

"Amiboshi Lina's on the phone. She says she needs to talk to you."

He stopped playing. He placed the flute in his lap, then reached for the phone. He placed the phone by his right ear and uttered a half hearted "Hello".

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Uh hi." Lina didn't think it was possible, but now that she had him on the phone and heard his voice she felt ten times worse.

"What do you want? Was there something you left here that you need to pick up, or did you just call to check up on me? Cuz to tell you the truth I'm miserable. I've never felt worse in my whole life. It hurt so much to have you reject me like that. I trusted you. I thought you of all people would understand… but no you didn't. How could you do this to me Lina? I thought you loved me."

Lina tried to stop herself from crying. She felt so incredibly horrible for what she's done to him. "I do love you Amiboshi. I-I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I it's just that-. I was so stupid. I don't care that you're part of Seiryuu. I love you too much. I know I don't deserve it, but do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Amiboshi felt like jumping around the room a couple times. Lina still loved him. She still loved him, even though she knew.

"Of course. I forgive you. I love you, and I will always forgive you."

Lina sighed in relief. Amiboshi forgave her. Now came the hard part though. "Amiboshi there's something I need to tell you too, but I'd rather not say it over the phone. Do you think you could come over? It's really important."

Amiboshi hesitated. Did he really want to know? He just got her back, and now she wanted to tell him something important. Last time they broke up. He didn't think he could live through that again. But he trusted her, so if she needed to see him in private he would go.

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon then. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Amiboshi smiled as he hung up the phone. He headed into the living room still smiling, startling Suboshi half to death.

"What's up with that dopey grin on your face? It's frightening."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Suboshi shook his head. "No I'm serious. That smile is rally scaring me."

"Lina and I just got back together."

Suboshi laughed. Said a sarcastic "And there was much rejoicing." followed by an unenthusiastic "yay" 1.

Amiboshi threw one of the couch pillows at him and headed for the closet. "I'm going over to her place for a while. I won't be able to make it to the club tonight. Sorry."

Suboshi placed the pillow next to him. "Ah that's ok. Have fun your girlfriend."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Lina was currently pacing the length of the apartment, trying to decide how to break the news to Amiboshi. Suddenly the phone rang, disturbing her from her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Chiriko. Just wondering if you've fixed things yet."

Lina smiled. She should've know he would do this. "I apologized, and he's coming over right now so I can tell him about Miaka. We'll see what happens after that. God I hope he doesn't flip out like I did."

"Yeah. Well I'll let you go then. Call me later today. I'll be studying. I wanna know how this all unfolds."

"Geez Chiriko you can be such a girl sometimes."

"Hey that wasn't very nice now was it?" Chiriko said mock hurt.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up just when the doorbell rang. "Man do I have perfect timing or what?"

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Amiboshi and Lina were sitting on the futon in the living room. Lina was attempting to tell Amiboshi what he came to hear.

"Okay… you see the reason I reacted the way I did earlier is because I've spent my whole life around Suzaku. My only friends are Suzaku members. Even though I'm not part of the gang, I still grew up thinking that Seiryuu were the bad guys."

"I guess I understand that, but just because your friends believe something doesn't mean that you have to. It's not like any of them live with you."

Lina played nervously with the end of her ponytail. "Hehehe… funny you should say that."

Amiboshi stiffened. "Why is that funny?"

Lina took a breath to calm herself. "You know Miaka Yûki? The leader of Suzaku."

He nodded.

"Well… she's my sister."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Ack! I can't believe I'm writing such a sappy love fic. You'd never believe I write like this if you saw me. XD

a/n Dundundun… How will Amiboshi react to this? Will he be as understanding as he expected Lina to be or will he react the way she did?

1) Come on, you've got to have seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail.


	8. Glimpses of the Truth

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

**By Izanami Hime**

A/n Sorry I took so long to get this up. I've like no time at all to write lately, and when I do I get a brain cramp. I've been working on this chapter for a while, so I hope it's good. I'm glad so many of you like this story. It makes me happy to know that people actually read this....even if you think it sucks badly.

Part 8: Glimpses of the Truth 

"Your sister is Miaka Yûki!?"

Lina nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

The sadness and guilt that probably should have resulted from that comment were nowhere to be found. Instead anger found Lina.

"No! Don't you dare be angry with me for not telling you! Did you already forget that you neglected to tell me something important too? I trust you so much Amibsoshi, but I was scared that if you knew the truth you'd run away scared like all the others. I have had the hardest time making friends because everyone's scared of my sister. I finally found someone I really love, and I don't know what I'd do if you left me now." She closed her eyes and pointed to the door. "But if you're going to go do it now." 

Amiboshi stood up and started slowly towards the door. Suzaku had tried constantly to hurt and kill his friends. How could he stay with Lina knowing that they'd always be close by? But he did love Lina more than anything, and living without her would be worse. He stopped and took his place back on the futon. 

"I'm not leaving."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Come on Miaka! Everyone's waiting for us."

"Hold up Chichiri. I've gotta use the bathroom. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit."

Upon entering the ladies room Miaka was startled to find someone else in the bathroom. She had short blond hair, and was wearing baggy khaki pants and a navy blue tank top. 

"Yui?"

The said girl turned around. "Hello Miaka. Long time no see."

Miaka was at a loss for words. Yui had been her best friend since childhood, but when they got to high school things changed. Yui started hanging out with a different crowd, and things sprang from there. 

"Yui how are you? I've missed you so much." Miaka said sincerely.

"Fine no thanks to you." She replied coldly.

It was at that moment that Soi walked in. Seeing the leader of Suzaku so close to Yui she reacted in the way she had been trained. She lunged at Miaka, taking her to the ground. Immediately she recovered and landed her fist on Soi's cheek and a swift blow to her shin.

Soi tackled Miaka to the ground and repeatedly beat on her. Miaka knew that Soi know that the advantage. She kicked her off of her and ran out of the club. So much for a fun night out.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"I wonder what's taking Miaka so long." Tamahome said. It was the thought going through everyone's head at the moment. Chichiri had left her nearly an hour ago. 

"Something must've happened." Nuriko contributed to the conversation.

"Yeah, but why wouldn't she tell us before leaving?" Tamahome practically whined. 

Just then a group of Seiryuu member walked by. 

"Well I guess we know why she's gone eh?" Called Genro who was already confronting the opposing gang, ready to kick some Seriyuu ass.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Miaka ran into an ally a couple streets from the club. She kept running until she couldn't anymore, then slowed to a halt and sat in the corner. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath while leaning against the cool brick wall. Her injuries were catching up to her. Soi really was a lot stronger than Miaka. She was surprised she hadn't gotten more beat up.

"Just my luck. I can't even go out for one night without meeting up with those assholes!"

She abruptly opened her eyes. Someone was coming. She tried to get up, but failed miserably. Feeling defeated Miaka closed her eyes and waited.

"Now that is truly pathetic." Said a voice. "The leader of the great Suzaku beaten and curled up like a child." 

Miaka was too tired at this point to retaliate. Without looking up or opening her eyes she asked him to help her up. When his hands actually found hers and pulled her up Miaka was surprised. She had expected him to just laugh and walk away. She opened her mouth to thank him when she realized who it was.

"But you're from Seiryuu. I don't understand. Why did you help me, Suboshi?" 

He shrugged. "I dunno. Seemed like a good idea at the time. I could've messed you up worse I suppose, but Lina needs her sister."

Alarmed, Miaka asked "How do you know about Lina?"

Suboshi smirked, "I have my sources." and walked away.

Once out of the ally he laughed. "So I guessed right. Lina is in fact related to Miaka Yûki. Interesting...."

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Dun dun dun.....Now Suboshi knows. Will he keep the secret, or use it to Seiryuu's advantage? Find out next time on The Right Kind of Wrong.

hahahaha I'm such a dork. oh well I'm allowed to be one right? O.o; 


End file.
